One Night
by PotterAnon
Summary: Ginny can't deny it, and neither can she ignore it. She is twenty two, and very, very horny. But after one, glorious night, she realises she might have missed someone right in front of her eyes. WARNING: SEX SCENES. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Ginny can't deny it, and neither can she ignore it - she is twenty-two, and very, very horny. But after one, glorious night, she realises she might have missed someone right in front of her eyes.**_

_**This is obviously an inappropriate and deprived way of misusing JK Rowling's beloved characters, but this is something that came into my head and wouldn't go away. So apologies in advance, but don't say I didn't warn you. Obviously OOC most of the time.**_

**One Night**

It was hot. Very hot. It was the kind of hot that made the air thick and heavy, and sleeping bodies wet and sticky. There was no relief from the incessant humidity, or the way it made Ginny, wrapped up in her sheets, toss and turn and wriggle in her sweltering room. She groaned, propped herself up on her elbows, and scraped her damp hair off her face.

"Oh bloody hell..." she sighed, swallowing. Angrily she threw off her covers, stalked into her bathroom, and stripped all her clothes. She wet a cloth and rubbed down her sticky fresh, pulling the towel along her bodies contors, into forbidden crevices, over mounds of hungry skin. She realised that heat was not the only reason she was restless - she was horny. She was frustrated, through lack of sex.

She'd always been a sexual person, even with six brothers. Actually, when she thought about it, it was probably because of them. They denied her the kind of adolesence that gave her curiousity and sexual awakening, and that built into her a drive to defy them to that very end.

Six months was a long time for her. A very long time, and she needed something to quench her sudden thirst. Something instant, something hot, something powerful and seducing all at the same time. She needed to be ravished mercilessly.

As she sat, cooling gently in her naken state, she considered the possibilities. Who in Hell's name could she get to ravish her? She could just go out, find some guy in a club, and get him to take her back to his place. But she'd never sunk to that before and she wasn't starting now. Besides, she needed someone she could communicate with, tell them what she wanted. She needed a specific kind of sex. So what? She needed someone within the circle of her acquaintance who could understand her current need for domination.

Who liked to dominate?

Ginny leapt up, showered, dressed, grabbed a coat and shrugged it onto her shoulders.

&

Draco Malfoy sat back on his bed. It had been a long, long day. Pansy-bloody-Parkinson had dragged him, kicking and screaming, down Diagon Alley and some of the nearby Muggle shops. Then - and this the bit that really, really stung - she hadn't even slept with him to make up for it. That in itself was fine... he didn't want paying for his company with sex. But now he was tired, achey, and thoroughly fed-up. And there was absolutely nothing that relaxed him in quite the same way as sex.

He'd just hopped into the shower, hoping the warm water would suffice, when his doorbell rung from the hallway of his flat.

"Who on Earth--?" he looked at the time. Two in the morning...

Tying a towel around his waist, he stumped from bathroom, through the bedroom, along the hall. He yanked open the door.

"Ginny? What're you going here?" he opened the door to her, and she went straight towards the centre of the living room - she'd walked the path many times since the Final Battle had revealed Draco's innocence and his allience with the Light side. They were friends. Ish, anyway.

"Simple," she said bluntly, dropping her coat onto his leather sofa and shaking her hair off her face. "I need your help."

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking worried. The cool air with making his hair stand on end and the water on his torso tingle. Wasn't it? Or was it that glint in Ginny's hazel eyes as she stared hungrily at his chest?

"It's been six months since I last had sex, and I'm like a dog on heat right now," she said brightly. "Would you mind helping me out?"

She looked at him, with impossible innocence for such a request.

He eyed her wind-swept appearence, her firery hair, her confident stance, her determined smile.

"I'm taking a shower. D'you wanna join me?" he heard himself say, nodding towards the bathroom door.

&

Her back hit the shower stall and chills ran through her as her skin flattened against the cold tiles. Draco's mouth was on her neck, on her mouth, on her sternum. Her skin was burning as Draco's hands went straight to her breasts and teased her nipples, his mouth following quickly and his erection pressed against her inner thigh. Water streamed down her chest and back and clogged her long hair.

He pushed himself against her, shivering touches up her legs, over her stomach, down her back, hands catching in her hair.

"Draco..." she moaned, as his hand slipping uneeringly down between their meshed bodies and his fingers found her centre, sliding easily in, thanks her body's own moisture.

"That's me," he said breathlessly, kissing her roughly across her parted lips. "I'm here all night..."

His hand slid over her arse and pulled her knee up, hooking her leg around him, exposing her centre to him more fully. He pressed into her firmly, holding her in place as he guided his hardened flesh into her. He surged himself into the hilt, holding her steady as her arms flopped over his shoulders. His hand returned to her folds, seeking out the tiny little bud of pleasure.

He rubbed skillfully, tingling pleasure rippling at the ends of her fingers and toes, holding her so firmly that she couldn't have broken away lest she collapse. His hips curled, and he started up an un-rhythmed pace, alternating his thrusts between long, hard, forceful strokes and faster, more furious jerks.

"You're too good at this," Ginny gasped, before her breath was ripped away from her lungs by his fingers' languid movements within her, teasing her, pulling her, glorious electrifying jolt at a time, towards a blinding flash of incredible, amazing, fantastic bliss. She exploded against him, as he drove into her, the continued pleasure wringing every single little spasm of joy from her battered body. Even as she was lolling next to him, his own back stiffened and she felt him erupt within her, mad twitching stretching her, her muscles contracting feverishly. Draco's voice cracked in middle of a powerful moan escaping his lungs.

"Whoa," Ginny breathed, chest heaving. Draco nodded, leaning against her, his nose in her hair, going soft within her.

It was a surprisingly long time before either of them moved. Draco lifted his head off her shoulder and looked at her, her head titled back and her lips parted, her eyes closed. He could feel her breath on his face, her damp body pinned under his, her heartbeat through her sex. It was wonderful.

He leaned forwards and roamed lazily over her lips, his tongue darting out occasionally to taste her. He shifted his legs, realising how stiff they were and wondering how he'd stayed upright at all. Carefully, he held her against him and laid her down on a towel over the carpeted floor, leaning his head on his arm to watch her drifting off to sleep. She shuffled, tucking herself into him, her foot idily sliding up his leg and hooking around his knee. He sighed.

It had never, not once, been like that with Pansy. He tried to remember what it had been like, tried to pretend it had been as good as this in its own way. That was lie. It had never been this; hot and fast and wonderful and synchronised and easy. It had been simple, systematic, dull, now that he compared it with Ginny. How could he have lived this long without it? Without her...

&

Ginny woke up several peaceful hours later. It was still dark, but only just: the sun was rising, flooding light into the bathroom. She ached - partly her back from sleeping on the floor, but everywhere because of Draco. Draco...

She saw him above her, his pale chest rising and falling quietly. She breathed softly, watching his face, beautiful and lost in dreams. His eyes were moving under his long, surpisingly dark eyelashes. What was he dreaming about?

She disentangled herself from him and stood up, groaning. She layed another, thick, fluffy towel over the lean man sprawled on the floor, and padded through to the bedroom. She pulled a shirt from his wardrobe, pulled it on and buttoned it at her belly-button. It swamped her, but she rolled up the sleeves, moving towards the kitchen.

As much as she hated the thought of being caught in the kitchen like some dreadful ninteen-fifties cliché, she was hungry, and she needed a very sweet tea. She felt full, satisfyed, like she'd eaten a five-course meal after long fasting.

&

Draco rolled over, winced, and sat up. Sleeping on the floor did not agree with him.

He pulled a towel around his waist again, and went in search of Ginny.

She was pottering around near the kettle, buttering toast or something. She didn't see him as he leant in the doorway. She was humming to herself, flicking her wand at the dishes in the sink, peeling an apple with a knife. When she noticed him, she smiled.

"Damn it. You're up."

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm glad my effort last night hasn't gone unappreiciated."

"No," she said, popping a piece of apple into her mouth. "I just hate being caught in the kitchen. It's such a--"

"--tired cliché," he filled in. She laughed.

"Exactly what I was about to say," she grinned, catching a piece of apple in her teeth and offering him one, waving it around.

He batted her hand away, dived in, and did what he'd been wanting to do since he'd first seen her. He put his mouth around the half of the apple sticking out of her mouth, bit it back, and kissed her. Sticky apple juice dribbled down her chin, but he didn't care. He just didn't want to let go of her lips. His thumb pressed against the bead of juice and dragged the residue down her chest, until he hooked his thumb into her - _his_ - shirt. She moaned against his mouth.

"Draco..." she murmured, pressing her body back against his. "This was not part of the plan..."

"There was a plan?" he asked, smiling against her mouth. "Can you let me in on it?"

"Yes. Go to Draco. Sleep with Draco. Go home without Draco."

That stung a little bit. Enough to make him let go of her mouth and back away slightly.

"I assumed we were both clear on that," she said, frowning. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he said quickly. "Yes, yeah, I'm fine. I'll go get dressed, then."

His bedroom seemed unusually cold. He dressed with quick, jerky movements, ignoring scratches on his flanks from Ginny's nails last night, ignoring the warm, pleasant numbness around his groin, ignoring the ache in his arms from bracing himself against the shower stall wall. He did up his jeans, crossed his arms across his naked chest and kneaded the bridge of his nose.

He heard Ginny slip into the bathroom, and slip out again a few minutes later. With a bang that cut him much, much deeper than he expected, the door slammed. He kicked his desk chair, furious. But he didn't know why.

_**As much as I love and appreiciate reviews and any ideas anyone has, I'd rather not have anyone trying to change the way the characters behave, or simply staring their dis-satifaction with anything OOC. That's all part of the story - it's not negotiable. Sorry Chooks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**One Night**

Draco had recovered himself by the time he had to meet Pansy later than afternoon. Keeping himself impassive to having had sex with someone else was easy. Keeping impassive to having made love to someone else was an entirely different thing.

That was the only way he could define what had happened to him - the difference between having sex and making love. Maybe. All he knew for sure what that it didn't matter what he did, he just could not disregard what had happened with Ginny. Why had this affected him so much? He'd never been this affected by one night of sex before in his life.

Actually, it hadn't even been a whole night, had it? How long? Fifteen minutes at most - the rest of it had been sleeping. It had been so hot and fast and inexplicably wonderful - to him at least - that it had seemed to go on for a very long time. Or maybe that was just because whenever he closed his eyes he got flashes of freckled skin, hot salty sweat, and damp, flowing red hair. Why? He couldn't remember doing anything last night that he hadn't done before. In fact, if his memeory served him right, he was sure he'd had sex with Pansy in that exact same place.

As if summoned by his train of thought like some etheral vision, Pansy appeared beside him, sliding into a seat outside a tea shop in Diagon Alley. "Morning, Dracie," she gushed, simpering horribly. "Miss me?" He looked at her. He looked at her plain face, her shallow skin, her too-perfect, production-line body. _Not really_, he thought.

"Sure," he said, reaching for his coffee. "So, what did you want to do today?"

She smiled in what she probably thought was an attractive manner. He couldn't find anything remotely attractive about her today. "Shopping?" she suggested.

"No. No, Pansy, not again."

Pansy's face fell. "Well, if you're not coming I'll go without you."

"Alright," he said evenly. Pansy fumed.

"Draco!" she snapped. "You will not leave me shopping on my own! You will come with me, you have to."

"And since when have you dictated what I can and cannot do, Parkinson?" he snapped. "When the hell did they make you Supreme Ruler of the Universe? I don't want to go shopping!"

"Well, then, maybe you'd like to come to the Ten Bells with me?" a voice suggested from behind him. Heat engulfed him like someone had lit a fire in his belly. That voice had been the same one that had groaned his name into his ear last night, from the same mouth that had met his in fiery passion, the same lips that had teased his ear lobe hungrily.

He whirled around. Now that was his kind of etheral vision.

Cinnamon hair gloriously curvy, worn-out jeans and a snug red T-shirt. Ginny smiled softly, the sun behind her lighting her hair like a halo.

"Morning, Pansy, didn't see you there."

&

Ginny was more than satisfyed with Pansy's reaction.

"No, I don't think he would, thanks," she spat, grabbing Draco's hand and hearly up-ending his coffee cup.

But Draco snatched it away again.

"Well, _I_ think he would," he said plainly, glaring at Pansy.

She looked ready to explode with anger. She sat there hissing steam for a few moments, then leapt up, jogging the table, and storming off down the street. Draco looked completely unconcerned. In fact, he was looking at Ginny.

"Hello, by the way," she said, smiling.

"Hello," he repeated. "Thanks."

"No problem." They started walking down the street in the opposite direction, heading away from Gringotts. Draco offered her his arm, and after a small hesitation, she threaded hers through it. She bit her lip, knowing she had to say it. It was why she was here, after all.

"Look, Draco, I've got to apologise. I shouldn't have left this morning. Not like that anyway."

Draco shrugged. "It's OK. I hadn't done anything with you that I hadn't done before to someone else anyway."

She swallowed. That hurt.

"So I take it you're feeling better," he asked.

It took her a minute to get herself together, before she smiled happily. "Yes, you could say that," she admitted, as they passed through the door into the Ten Bells, a dark, quiet little pub at the other end of the street from the Leaky Couldron. It was true - she was feeling satiated and satisfyed. More so than she usually did, but that was probably because of the length of her previous dry-spell. Probably.

They ordered drinks, and Ginny took them over to a table in the corner.

"Have you really done what you did with me to loads of other people?" she blurted out suddenly. Draco nearly choked.

"I'm sorry?"

"What you just said. You said 'I hadn't done anything with you that I hadn't done before to someone else anyway'. Well, have you really?"

Draco looked very uncomfortable. _As well he should_, Ginny thought,_ after saying something like that_. But it was endearing. This wasn't normal Draco behaviour. Where was the arrogance? Where was the condecension?

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded," he said, glaring at the table.

"Then how did you mean it?" she replied.

He shuffled. "Nothing."

"No, Draco," she said, tightening the gap between them. Her leg fell against his, but she didn't move it. She leant it to try and catch his eyes. "Tell me what you mean."

He swallowed several times, then looked at her.

"I meant, that even though I've done that before, even with Pansy, it wasn't the same."

"I should think it wasn't," she said, slightly bitter. Just the next in a long line, eh?

"No I mean, with you it was different. I mean better-different."

And he kissed her. And from the feel of it, it seemed like he'd been wanting to do that for quite some time. He seemed to cling to her, his mouth completely closed, his lips covering hers firmly.

&

_What it the name of Merlin are you doing, Draco! Put her down, put her down, now!_

But it wasn't Pansy yelling, not even Ginny. It was a little voice inside his head.

_You are going to make a fool of yourself, you are going to get hurt._

But he didn't let go. In fact he held her tighter, clamoring to pull her as close as possible, his hands grabbing her waist and back and holding her.

_Hello? Anyone still alive in there? LET HER GO YOU IDIOT!_

Finally, Draco listened, and pulled away. Ginny was panting. Hang on... so was he.

"Draco," she said softly, and he knew from the tone of her voice that he was not going to like this. "You know I'm flattered but--"

"And there's the 'but'..."

"_But_," she said firmly. "I'm just not looking to be in a relationship right now."

It was deadly quiet. He couldn't speak. He'd just embarrassed himself more completely than he could ever have imagined, and he didn't like it. Turned down? By a Weasley? By anyone, for that matter...

Slowly, he nodded. "Alright." But his insides were shrivelling up, very slowly.

Sadly, she got up, draining her glass. "I better go. Stiil friends, right?"

He nodded numbly. "OK."

She turned to go, but as she twosting between tables, getting further and further away, his courage was returning to him. He stood up, following.

"Ginny!"

She turned to him just outside the door. Gathering as much raw charm as he could muster, he smirked, and pushed himself against her slightly.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Even if there's no relationship... we can keep shagging, right?" He looked at her, trying to put a fond twinkle in his eye. It must have worked, because she matched his smirk with one of her own and trailed her fingers up the inside of his leg lightly.

"I don't see that that should be a problem," she breathed. "See you, Draco." She let her fingers brush over his groin and kissed him on the cheek, before leaving. He watched her go, not entirely certain why he was feeling weird. _No, this is good_, he thought. _This will give you the perfect chance to see if it was just a fluke. And if not... well, you'll have the perfect opportunity to try and seduce her. _

Yes, because I'm not giving her up without one hell of a fight. Slowly, and smiling, he turned around, and came face to face of Pansy Parkinson.

"You can keep _what_-ing her?" she hissed.

Oh bugger.

&

Ginny took a bath when she got home. She neededone to relax- she wasn't sure what was going on in her head.

She was, apparently, now Draco Malfoy's new sex toy. Fair enough - at least she wouldn't have to deal with the prospect of another six months without action...

But still... what in the name of all that was holy had that kiss been about? It seemed like he was holding her over a waterfall and was trying desperately to stop her falling. She could still feel Draco's hands over her, andnot just from when they'd had sex either - she could feel a tender hand holding her shirt collar in his kitchen, another one at her elbow when they'd walked towards the TenBells.

What was wrong with them? He seemed to have developed some curious attachment to her, and she couldn't help remembering every little detail of what he'd done to quench her thirst. The tiles on her back, his nose at her ear...

The water wasn't the only wetness in her bath now, and she wriggled. How can someone go for six months without sex, and then be hornier than ever afterwards! Still, this was the sort of situation that her and Draco's arrangment was designed for.

She pointed her wand at a table next to the bathtub.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Night**

Ginny did not have to go far.

Draco Malfoy was on her doorstep.

He stepped over threshold, seeming to tower over her, a smirk on his face, his head cocked to the side. Ginny, who had been grabbing her coat from a hook by the door, lowered her arm.

"Going somwhere?" he asked, confidence exuding every single syllable - he'd known exactly where she'd been going.

"Not any more," she replied. And then he was driving for her, kicking the door shut, hands caught in her hair, pushing her back along the hall, bumping off walls, hitting the stairs, tumbling over bottom step and falling, sprawling on the ground.

"Drac," she murmured numbly, as Draco trailed hot, urgent kisses down her throat. "Could we do this somewhere a little more comfortable? Like the middle of a road?"

He chuckled against her neck, the sound vibrating through her shin. It tickled.

"How about a bed?" he suggested succintly.

She pretended to consider it. "Well it's different, but it might just work," she said at last.

"OK," and with that, Draco stood up, scooped her up and over his shoulder, and started up the stairs.

&

Draco dumped her unceremoniously onto her bed and stood back, under the pretense of unbuttoning his coat. What he was really doing was taking the opportunity to look at her. Just look at her. With her bright hazel eyes gleaming in the dull light, her firey hair mused up, her stocky form sprewn across the covers, pushing her pelvic bones up and her lengthening her legs. Freckles like little stars were dotted at her nose and her shoulders and elbows.

His coat slipped to the floor.

_Let it have been a fluke,_ he thought, as he lowered himself over her. _Please, don't let this feeling be permanent._

Then all semblance of calculated, rational thought fled him. He was lost again.

Ginny reached up and tugged him hungrily to her. He could feel her urgency, he could feel clearly that all she wanted right now was the devour him whole. And he wasn't about to stop her.

Her legs twisted firmly around his waist, tugging him right into her, pulling him as close as she could. His shirt and trousers were gone in a matter of seconds, her mouth smothered him, kissing him with a desperation he couldn't help but respond to.

He stripped her of her T-shirt, her trousers, and her underwear in deft, practiced movements. This was easy. This was something he'd had rather a lot of practice at. Then, unfortunately, she shifted her hips and rubbed against him, and it was his undoing. He gasped as his whole body caught fire, his skin erupted in a glistening sweat as her hands clutched at his back.

He was hard and throbbing, and it worried him that she'd done this with such unusual ease. Her hand pulled his arching back in, and his stomach flattened against hers. He could feel her panting in his ear, her wet mouth lapping at his lips, her legs tangling in his.

He felt like he was just outside his own body. He could see her, her small hands all over his arms and back, her breathless gasps ruffling his hair. What was this? Then he saw himself, kissing her, taking her nipple into his mouth, his hands cupping her face as he pushed himself up against her, insistent.

Both their hands slid down at the same time, both aiming at the same area.

He choked slightly as Ginny's warm fingers encicled him gently, her palm sliding softly up and down. His breath caught awkwardly. He didn't like having her in so much control over him, but at the moment there was absolutely no way he was going to protest. His voice broke and a moan like a wave broke from his throat. He heard Ginny laugh quietly, obviously in more of a right mind than he was.

"Ginny," he breathed, kissing her mouth heavily, wanting to taste her.

She laughed against his mouth. "Calm down Draco, we're nearly there."

He dropped his head into her shoulder. There was a tightening behind his hips which was distinctly wonderful, if writhingly frustrating. He felt his hips buck, beyond his control. Ginny chuckled again.

"Shh..." she murmured, as she moved her hand faster. He wimpered.

"How're you doing this?" he asked, rocking against her.

She nimbled on his earlobe. "Magic..." she whispered, slipping him inside her and lifting her knees either side of his flanks.

Then all he could do was thrust wildly into her, the space between his hips aching, his need uncomprehensible.

There was an explosion somewhere in the same, white-hot area, and his mind went completely blank, nerves tingling all over his sweating body, his toes and fingers numb. Bliss.

&

"Draco? Drac, wake up. I've got breakfast."

Ginny was sitting, cross legged and glowing, next to him. He squinted up at her, fuzzy pink light spilling in through the curtains.

"S'morning?"

She smiled. "Yes. Strawberry?"

His eyes came around to the tray on the bed. Heaps of strawberries, punnets of peaches, tubs of fluffy whipped cream.

"Clichéd, I know," she said simply, sucking on a strawberry. "But they do say the old'ens are the best."

It took Draco a bit more time before he was awake enough to remember anything of importance. Then all he could do was sit and watch her, thinking, _that was no bloody fluke_._ Crap_.

Her hand was in front of his mouth, a dripping slice of peach dangling from it. Dimly he allowed her to feed it to him, feeling the flavour burst tastelessly onto his tongue. It was sitting in front of the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, looking at the robes, taking the brooms for a test drive... and knowing you can't buy anything.

Ginny shuffled down next to him.

"You feeling OK, Draco?" she asked lightly, sipping the juice from various pieces of fruit, making him insanely jealous. It was morning, it was light. No kissing, no hugging, no coupley stuff. Draco had never missed coupley stuff before. Now all he wanted to do was roll over, and go back to sleep. With Ginny next to him.

"You were pretty mad last night," she said, faintly amused. "I don't think I've ever seen you quite so wild."

"Hmm," he said.

Ginny licked her fingers, sat up, and stripped off her shirt. She stood, naked, in front of him for a second, then said,

"I'm going to take a shower."

He nodded. "Alright."

Her mouth cocked up at one corner. "You are free to join me, you know."

"I... I'll be right there," he said. "Just give me a minute."

She shrugged and left the room, smiling happily.

"Yeah, 'cause you've got loads to smile over," he thought bitterly, not meaning one single note of malice. He dropped his head into his hands. "Bugger."

Oh Merlin... he was like... in love, or something, wasn't he? Damn it! After three days? That's not possible.

He growled at the wall. _What the hell am I going to do?_

_Well,_ his mind said clearly, as his brain chugged into motion, _let's have a quick look at your situation._

Must we?

_Yes. Now - you've got one naked woman inviting you into her shower, a plate of fruit on a bed, a bowl of whipped cream, and a hard-on. Doesn't take a genious, Einstein._

Draco almost smiled. Now that he was awake enough to at least try and shut down his emotions, he did realise that if there were any disadvantages, there were quite a few things here to cancel them out.

"Best of a bad situation," he told himself firmly, grabbing the tray and following Ginny into the bathroom. "Besides, maybe I can _persuade_ her into a relationship."

Ginny felt the water easing every stress and pulled muscle out of her body. The steam licked her skin, her hair soaked already.

Then something different. Something that made her physically stagger. One, long, cool finger, slipping in between her aching legs.

&

_I liked it, but I'm biased. Opinions please, no flames. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Quite frankly, this has been on the shelf for a while, so I thought I'd get it down, dust it off, and finish it, briefly. Not lengthly, in detail, or sexy, but sort of sweet, I hope. Bye xx._

**One Night**

Her knees shook. So she braced herself more firmly against the wall. Oh dear, what was he doing? Whatever it was - and she knew perfectly well what it was - it had just made her gasp, and cling to the wall for support. She felt Draco's mouth at her ear as his finger did terribly tourturous things inside her.

"Morning Ginny," he said mildly. "Sleep well?"

Dimly, she breathed. "F-fine. I see you've come around a bit?"

"Um-hmm," he agreed, running his lips over her shoulder. "Come here."

"Wha--" but she didn't get a chance to argue because Draco had scooped her out of the shower and was lying her on the floor, a huge scarlet towel spread over the floor. Ginny watched Draco expertly knock her knees so that they fell open before him, and he lent between them.

"Draco, what're you--"

"Shhh..." he said, smirking at her. "Be quiet."

She was about to huff indignently when she felt his fingers return to her centre. It was, more than anything, with anticepation that she felt a sudden rush of molten heat flood her body. She saw Draco's smile grow as he played with her gently, making her shiver.

"Will you just get on with it, Dra-Draco? Please," she gasped. "You're killing me."

He ignored her. Everything was going hazey and hot; she felt herself panting awkwardly. Things were starting to slip into a weird disconnected shimmer, so she only registered the most potent seconds - a heavy gasp there, a hot finger there, a vague sugary, syrupy smell that went straight to her head. Draco's contented laugh and self-assured murmurs. Then all she felt was mad, insane, gloriously horrible anticepation. She was hanging so far over the verge that she either wanted to jump off, or kill herself, her need was that great. Her body's reactions faded into obscurity as she begged towards the ceiling.

Warm, raging, roaring pleasure, every nerve alive, every thing else forgotten, then silence.

She blinked, coming back to herself. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and her skin was filmed with sweat. Her legs were aching from their uncomfortable position.

Draco was sitting above her, his legs parted, her knees hooked over his thighs. He was playing languorously with her inner thigh, trailing his fingers lightly over her skin. Her stomach wobbled wonderfully. Without words, she eased herself into a sitting position opposite him, and brushed her lips over his as lightly as she could.

She felt him react immediately, pushing forwards, attempting to put his mouth over hers aggresively, but she tugged herself back, not allowing him anything other than lips to be in contact with her mouth.

He moaned gently, expressing his disquiet. She chuckled into his mouth, blowing slightly. His lips parted further and his tongue darted out, but she pulled back again. Her hands slid smoothly down his bare back, fiddled lazily with the waistband of his jeans, then slid down, into his pockets.

"Ginny..." he breathed softly, and she felt his chest heave. She smiled, and pulled herself in tighter to his body, so that her chest was pressed so close to him that she could feel the cold metal of his zip up her stomach and her legs were hooked behind his back. Her swollen folds were almost, _almost_ touching his jeans, as his hands swept firmly down her naked sides and came to rest at her hips.

Ginny slowly introduced her tongue into the kiss, and Draco, again, became more desperate, his fingers gripping her flesh, his tongue resurrecting its attack on her mouth. She didn't allow him to continue, of course, but pulled away again, for a short time.

"You tortourous swine," Draco hissed, rubbing his bottom lip across her's and feeling the friction. "Why--"

"Shh..." she grinned, and she moved her hips, rubbing herself against him. She felt Draco's breath leave him into her mouth sharply, and his waist turn.

"But--"

"I said 'shh'..." she repeated, darting her tongue into Draco's mouth, and returning it before his could join it. Slowly, she leant over and breathed into his ear, grazing his lobe. When she returned her mouth to his, his tongue was there again.

"If you don't stop that," she muttered gently, "I swear I'll bite it off."

Draco's mouth closed instantly, and Ginny slipped his trousers and underwear off, before pressing her body to his again. Her lips continued to caress his, but her hands were otherwise engaged, busy slidding down and wrapping around the flesh currently rubbing inceasantly at her folds. Draco gasped heavily into her mouth.

"Fuck, Ginny," he choked, his mouth on her shoulder suddenly.

"Yes, yes, I'm getting to that," she whispered, smirking.

&

Draco rolled over, and had to release a long, heavy breath from his lungs to steady himself. It took him a moment to realise that he had been asleep, and that he was currently tucked up snuggly in Ginny's bed, under the watchful smile of an alighting sun. The window was open, pulling both cool, fresh air, and the sound of birdsong, into her room.

"So you broke up with Pansy then?" he heard Ginny say, though the words were muffled. He lifted his head enough to see that Ginny was the other side of a crest of duvet cover. Mustering a certain amount of strength and determination, he shuffled over and pulling Ginny to him, bundling the covers around them.

"Pretty much, yeah," he replied. "Can't exactly call myself distraught, in all honesty."

Ginny chuckled. He felt the sound reverberate through his chest. He fought the urge to sigh. Apparently, Ginny had been fighting her own battle on that front, and had lost. She groaned: a full-throated, completely satisfied groan.

Draco bit his lip. That's it, he thought. I'd had enough. Just fucking ask her.

"Ginny," he began, half way between nervousness and bravado.

"Um-hmm?"

He paused.

"D'you want to make this arrangement of ours a bit more permanent?" he asked, eventually.

"Like," she said after a moment's hesitation, "do I want to go with you?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

For a long, painful moment, all that could be heard was the birds and breeze, and his own nervous breathing.

"Yeah, okay, Draco," she said at last.

Draco wanted to dance. He resisted the temptation.

"Fantastic," he grinned.

"You're not so bad yourself," she laughed back.

Fini.


End file.
